the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorwinion
This Wiki Page is currently outdated, and there may be parts that are incorrect. Please contact the Dorwinion King Vintopian for questions. Dorwinion is a wealthy trade nation that prides itself in great wine and great populace. Known once as part of the wider region of Old Palisor, it is known as the land of the young to its inhabitants, the Elves and Men of Dorwinion, who co-habit the land profiting on their production of wine, which they trade throughout the vast kingdoms of middle-earth. It is a land of extremes, the simple beauty of wider Dorwinion with its vineyards, flowered meadows and fields, being contrasted by the great cliffs of the mountainous Emyn Winion where in steep valleys rest untouched lakes hidden away from the outside world. Oromë is the Patron Valar of Dorwinion. The People Of Dorwinion... -Elves of Silvan and Sindarin descent, migrating east after the manner of Dairon the minstrel who famously became utterly lost in the region of Palisor as far back as the first age, in some cases simply having settled there since the great march of the elves. -Men of Gondorian descent, somewhere between the decline of Bladorthin's rule presumedly in the second age when Dorwinion appears on the maps in it's most recognizable form and the full extent of Gondor's borders when Gondor assumed control of a kingdom in disarray and brought back order to the country once more. Northmen, too, have dwelt in the region for ages past settling in Dorwinion and the lands nearby when the children of the sun first journeyed across Arda. Lastly and most strangely, the Avari seem in some part to have settled in Dorwinion despite being named "The Unwilling" because of their distaste for venturing westward and being sundered from the kingdom by first an ocean and later from the second age the yet great sea of Rhun. Goodness knows how they were coaxed out of their homes in forests east being a rustic folk who are notoriously secretive and essentially settled in the wine lands of middle earth, but, against all reasonable odds, it seems to have happened... Map Of Dorwinion This is the current map of Dorwinion, made by CitrusBunnie. Credits go out for her, she has done a really great job! Hierarchy Of Dorwinion # Monarch King/Queen/Regent- Current Ruler # Noble Council- Second highest ranked people in the faction. They do the decision making, alongside the king. # King's Court- A body of advisors that help the Noble Council make decisions when they need help and are often asked about minor issues in the faction. # Land Owners: ## Duke/Duchess- Owns a duchy. ## Earl/Countess- Owns an earldom inside a duchy. Amount of land is decided by the residing duke of that duchy. ## Baron/Baroness- Owns a town inside an earldom. Amount of land is decided by the residing earl of that earldom, or duke if there is none. # Ingwe Cano- General of the Military, reports only to the King # Grandmaster- Leads an Order and stands under the command of the Ingwe Cano # Knightly Orders (in descending order): ## Order of Bladorthin- Most honorable, Grandmasters of each Order are appointed from here ## Order of the Vine- Honorable ## Order of the Spear- Entry Order, official members may become squires of this order via increasing the conquest at the Dorwinion Crossroads by 100 points Knighthood The orders of Dorwinion are awarded specially by the current Monarch. There are special requirements to join each order. Order Of Bladorthin History Of The Order The order has been an attainable rank since Dextrositylight became Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion. It was decided that Amon Gwin should become the headquarters of the Order Of Bladorthin. The most honourable Order Of Bladorthin is currently the highest rank of knighthood in Dorwinion and is appointable at the pleasure of the crown. Conditions For Joining You have to be an Elf, recognized as such by the Mallorn Council, to be eligible to receive this Order. Though rarely, members are exceptional enough to be admitted with less than these conditions, these are a good start to being invited to join the most honourable Order Of Bladorthin; chances are, if you are invited to join this venerable order, you already have a stronghold in Dorwinion, furthermore your services to the land should be evident by your considerably high alignment (1000+) and your friendship with the other elven kindreds (+200 with all others including your own primary faction). Though the possibility is there for acceptance of men into the order, such a person would have to be outstanding indeed to be accepted. Be known... if you wish to join the order do not be a stranger to the community of Dorwinion, for further info please contact the current ruler, Vintopian. Order Of The Vine An honorary order for recognition of services to the realm, or to allies, awarded freely at the discretion of the Lord Representatives of Dorwinion... 'History Of The Order' The Order does not have any notable History at the moment. 'Conditions For Joining' You have to be part of the Dorwinion faction. Serve the faction as good as you can, bring glory to Dorwinion, and you will be part of the Order of the Vine! Order Of The Spear Simplest order attainable, a lesser order of Dorwinion, mainly military knighthood. (Appointed by Monarchs Lord Representatives, and the chief of the order may propose candidates. The order of the spear are the governing body of the Vintner Guard. The Patron of the order is the Vala Tulkas.) 'History Of The Order' The Order os the Spear does not have any notable History at the moment. 'Conditions For Joining' Be part of the Dorwinion Faction. Get 100 conquest points at the crossroads by killing orcs (remember you have to be pledged with Dorwinion!). Also keep that conquest up. Be aware that you always need proofs in form of screenshots. Recruitment To join Dorwinion, one must first join the Dorwinion Discord and decide which heritage they lean closest to, whether it be Elf or Man. Kindreds Of Men... Introductory Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlrVCIe7G1s Kindreds Of Elves... Introductory Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diHQfgCyLYc&t=239s Requirements # You must have +100 alignment with Dorwinion # You must pledge to Dorwinion. # You must brew a barrel of potent red or white wine. Screenshot completed requirements and send them into either #elven-recruitment or #mannish-recruitment channels in the Dorwinion Discord, and tag one of the Noble Council members for confirmation. Note, the Dorwinion faction will sooner accept players known to them, transferring from allied factions or as dual citizens from allied factions, or those who have a letter of recommendation from a friendly faction leader. Contact Dorwinion Leaders for further information. IMPORTANT; ''' * '''DO NOT ASK FOR IMMEDIATE RANK OR PROMOTION, YOU WILL BE DENIED * RESPECT THE HIERARCHY AS IT STANDS, THERE IS A KING, NOBLE COUNCIL, AND KING'S COURT. DO NOT OVERSTEP AS A RECRUIT. * WE HAVE STARTED REPORTING PLAYERS WHO MAKE A POOR IMPRESSION WITH THE REASON TO ALLIED FACTIONS The Eras of Dorwinion Leadership The Era of the Absolute Monarchy Dorwinion was first ruled by one king, minerofjustice. He was King of the Faction before the mod had any Dorwinion features. Once the mod added Dorwinion, he stepped down. The Era of the Lord Representatives After the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added), many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion, but, 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling, and the other competitors either integrated into the faction or left. Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion ruled over Dorwinion together as one at first, with Mr_Manveru ruling over the Elves, and KnightOfTheOnion( King_Stannis_) over the Men, as Lord Representatives. Mr_Manveru was succeeded by Dextrositylight when he resigned. King_Stannis_ resigned his Rulership to Delovain, who handed it back to King_Stannis_ after a short while. The Era Of The Lord Representatives as rulers of Dorwinion ended with the final departure of King_Stannis_ The Era of the Dorwinionian Renaissance After a long and unstable Era with the 2 Lord Representatives fighting amongst themselves, Dorwinion's Leadership reformed once more, keeping the 2 Lord Representatives, but having a Monarch above them. In this system, Dorwinion is ruled by 1 King of the faction, chosen among either of the 2 Lord Representatives of the Elves and Men. The Era of the Reformation After long disputes and a rebellion, the 17 factions denounced King Dextrositylight, and Vintopian became king. He began to reconstruct the Dorwinion Hierarchy, and under his rule, Dorwinion is on its path to flourishing once again under the influx of new members and reformed systems. This new system is still in progress, and will change with time. Known Server History Dorwinion started out as a small city-state in the banks of the sea of Rhun. The King, minerofjustice, was lived with the friendship of the men around him. Dorwinion, under him, had their first military exploit. Miner sent his armies north to Dale and fought back the hordes of Rohirrim and Dwarves, though failing, it brought the city honour. Once the update with Dorwinion came, he retired because he thought he was too inactive for being a Faction leader. After the Update of Beta 28 (in which the Dorwinion faction was added) Many had tried to lay claim to Dorwinion but 2 leaders had the overwhelming support for ruling and the other competitors integrated into the faction or left, Mr_Manveru and KnightOfTheOnion were those leaders. 2016-04-20 - Dorwinion joined the Council of the Northmen 2016-04-22 - Dorwinion joined the Mallorn Council. Sadly Mr_Manveru soon left Dorwinion because he didn't have much more interest in Dorwinion and he didn't feel home there, so he appointed Dextrositylight, the High-Elven Ambassador to Dorwinion, his successor as Lord Representative of the Elves of Dorwinion. The First Dorwinion Civil War After a turn of events that would lead to his decreased activity, Stannis decided to hand Lordship down to Delovain. However, Dextrositylight, who believed that the Elves of Dorwinion weren't being properly treated as equal, decided to declare himself King of Dorwinion. He stated that Delovain could continue being Lord Representative of the Men, and a new Elvish Representative would soon be promoted to take his place as representative once he ascended to the throne. When the ex-representative Stannis was made aware of the proposed system he was very angry, after which Delovain gave the position of Representative back to Stannis. This all began a long angry discussion, and after a series of events, Stannis also declared himself King and a civil war was declared by Dextrositylight against Stannis and his supporters for defying his claim for kingship. The war lasted less than a day before Stannis offered his terms for peace, with further disagreement, Stannis agreed on terms of a cold war with Dextrosity in which Dorwinion would remain mostly unchanged... "I have consulted my advisors and we are considering your terms, until which time it has been suggested that Dorwinion remain in a state of Cold War, the terms of which would be that both parties co-exist peacefully until a decision should be made, this means that decisions involving the whole faction are at a standstill, and allowances be made for my supporters to get involved with Faction Builds, making improvements as necessary, this state of cold war will end after we are satisfied with the leadership as it stands." More information: - Dextrosity reportedly claimed Kingship for the purpose of being able to make faster decisions for Dorwinion, because the opinions of Elves in Dorwinion were perceived as being treated unequally. Having the support of the Good factions and having the support of most of the Dorwinion Elves contributed to such a decision. - Stannis reportedly claimed kingship because he was not made aware of Dextrositylight's decision quickly enough to react as he would have liked. He also believed Dextrositylight was making Dorwinion into an elvish state, and that he did not want to be ruled by Dextrosity. Stannis also maintains that he was a starting member of Dorwinion and that he would never be subject to the rule of Dextrosity. He thought Dextrosity was doing it out of self-interest. He did not want the men to be ruled over by the elves. - Both parties reportedly offered negotiations with each other, but neither party could agree on anything. There was also an idea to split Dorwnion into North and South. Which would have probably been a terrible idea. Departure of King_Stannis 2017-01-09 - Early in January Dextrositylight got word that King_Stannis left the server and community. With this, he knew he had to take the helm of the ship to make Dorwinion into a strong Faction. 2018-01-09 - Amusingly, on the same day the next year, Dorwinion led the way in the reforming of the Council Of The Northmen, being re-founded with the new leaders of the primary Northmen factions; Dorwinion, Dale, Rohan, and The Beornings, the council renews its efforts to protect the interests of the Kingdoms Of The Northmen. Incident of the 17 factions & the Change of Leadership 2019-12-04 - The kingship of Dorwinion changed again. From Dextrositylight to Vintopian, the new king of Dorwinion. The reason why was that 17 factions (Arnor, Red Dwarves, Gondor, Morwaith, Angmar, Near Harad, Wind Dwarves, Mordor, Gundabad, Umbar, Khazad-Dum, Dol Amroth, Dale, Rohan, Dunland, Isengard and the Avari) denounced Dextrositylight because they believed he was too inactive. This was triggered by a member of Dorwinion after he and one of his recruits attempted to rebel against the king, After the 17 denouncements, the negotiations for a new leader for Dorwinion began. One of the demands of those 17 factions was that Dorwinion had to choose a new Leader (as if they had any right to demand anything of the sort) within a week. Dorwinion complied even though no faction member wanted their current king gone, and chose Vintopian as the new king which was approved by the 17 factions. The deadline was respected, and Dextrosity stepped down as king of Dorwinion. Now, Vintopian is the leader of Dorwinion. "It is a sad day when a group of outsiders meddle in a Kingdom's internal affairs and force them to replace their beloved leader against their will." -SinzPet But the Kingdom does stand behind their new King Vintopian to 100% and they as well as all of their friends believe that he will do a fantastic job in his new role. Long live the King! (If you wanna look up the changes in the hierarchy, look up the current Hierarchy of Dorwinion category) Shield of Dorwinion. Category:Faction Category:Factions Category:Men Category:Elves